Evil Has Prevailed
by MandaMelon
Summary: TF Animated;; Prowl finds himself way in over his head as a mad scientists machine ends up malfunctioning and sends him to another universe. Can Prowl return to his own universe and escape this evil filled one, and what goes on while he is gone?
1. Prologue

**Summary;; **_The Autobots find themselves in battle with another human foe, a 'mad scientist' none the less who has more genius then Isaac Sumdac seems to have (all used for the wrong intentions). In the midst of battle however things seem to go out of control as the scientists evil invention is damaged, sending Prowl into one crazy adventure and a world where evil rules the Earth. Can Prowl get back to his own universe, and what happens to the universe Prowl left?_

**Disclaimer;; **_I don't own Transformer characters. All characters not seen in the tv series I had made myself, unless stated otherwise._

**Rated T for caution. **

**Author's Note;; **_Well you all might hate to hear this but yes, this is in fact my first fanfiction. Oh the horror or grammatical errors and not so great writing styles alike. I hope you do enjoy it none the less however. _

_This I set before "Home is Where the Spark Is." Though I am aware that that is in fact technically episode two, I am changing a few things, because you can do that, right? I just don't want to get to deep into the series with the starting point. Haha, Yes, I am rambling on now. Enjoy!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Evil Has Prevailed**_

_**(Prologue)**_

The Autobots have now been revived for over two weeks on this new planet they came to be known as Earth. Though it was odd at first the adjustments were slowly starting to come along. It was proving to be much easier with the help of human aid, humans such as Sari Sumdac, a young Earth child who had easily befriended the Autobots right away after they saved her from an experiment gone wrong in her father's lab.

Things were going slow and for the most part smooth, as expected for the giant robots. Each of the Autobots was adjusting in their own ways to the strange planet. At least they didn't have to hide on the planet, considering being heroes of Detroit after the first day.

Optimus Prime spent most of his days still on the Ark watching old war clips still, and at the same time some older human clips of war. Ratchet was also found in the Ark, mostly in the med bay trying to avoid all human life. Being a bitter old 'bot he wasn't finding it easy to relax or try to enjoy himself with humans wanting to take pictures of him all the time…not like he could enjoy himself much in the first place. Bulkhead was usually entertaining the humans however, being found mostly at demolition sites in the city and demolishing things. Bumblebee was over joyous to show off in front of the humans himself, stopping and posing for any robo-camera in sight and speeding along the highways, Sari usually in the passenger side of the car or being found with him. And Prowl was being…Prowl.

The stealth Ninja like robot was rarely seen, by human and his fellow Autobots alike. When he was seen out and about he was usually studding the planet's life, unless he was interrupted by one human noticing him and attracting a whole crowd not soon after, only to vanish once again in a angered mood from being disturbed all the time by the humans when he was trying to study things that required…more peace than what he was usually given.

Even after the Autobots were given another base headquarters, thanks to Sari, things still seemed to remain as so, though the warehouse did seem to help with some things as it was better than a ship at the bottom of the river. Which was where Prowl found himself at the moment, sitting on the floor of his quarters leaning up lightly against the wall as he stared at the hole in the wall and ceiling from behind the specially shaped blue pointed visor. He sat in absolute stillness and silence looking up at the tree, though nothing seemed to be happening except the wind rustling the leaves slightly. The 'bot didn't seemed bored at all, his posture held upright as he leaned lightly against the wall, one leg resting on the ground as the other was holding up one of his arms as it hung across some and seeming limp and relaxed.

Prowl looked as if he could remain in the position all day and with any luck would be undisturbed because for the most part that was all he planned to do. Take of course if another human had decided to cause trouble in the city or another one of Professor Sumdac's creations caused troubled somewhere, as they did every once in a while so far living on Earth. It was mostly quiet on Earth however, save for the humans that caused trouble themselves. They were easy enough to stop however. A few giant robots against one small human only showed a battle that lasted only mere minutes.

However, Prowl's luck was never that great. No he was not disturbed by any great emergency that could have consisted of chaos in the city from an invention gone wrong, or another foolish human that might have been attempting to rob a bank…oh no. His peaceful afternoon was suddenly interrupted by the yells of his fellow Autobots as one rang out in particular.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" The medics voice was unmistakable and filled with rage at levels that might have shaken the whole city. Pounding footsteps running along the halls and heading towards Prowl's room were the only response that was received at first as the small yellow mech came to a screeching halt inside the room desperately looking around the room for a moment. It only took him moment to spot Prowl and with a hopeful look in the wide optics did he hold a finger up to his lips, hoping Prowl wouldn't give away to the angered Ratchet where he was.

Prowl only smirked in response as he considered maybe sparing Bumblebee and staying silent. But then again, when better than now to have a little revenge on the yellow monster for every other time his time was disturbed by the obnoxious yellow 'bot.

"He's in my quarters Ratchet," Prowl called as Bumblebee's shoulders suddenly dropped and he gave a glare to him.

"Traitor," he muttered.

"Troublemaker," responded Prowl as he gave what looked like a small shrug. Both only stood in silence as the heavy footsteps of Ratchet approached the room.

The medic seemed to slowly enter the room, seething at the sight of Bumblebee when he entered. An object was in the right hand of the medic, that didn't look to be in the best of shape whatever it might have been. Sparks were flying from exposed wires and dents and scratches were something else Prowl noticed as he focused in on the object.

"You fraggin' glitch head!," he yelled wasting no time when entering the room. "What have I told you about messing with any of my things or any sort of equipment in the med bay!"

"Well Ratchet, technically that room where all you're stuff and the medical things from the Ark can't be called a med bay. It's just like a storage room right now, so how was I-" Bumblebee started using a coy voice trying to get himself out of the mess he had gotten himself in.

"It's was still labeled as one of my things!" Ratchet yelled back at the smaller 'bot as he slowly walked to him and stood over the smaller, a red glint seeping into his optics for a moment looking down at Bumblebee. "What did you do to it anyway!?" He asked holding up the object in his hand.

Bumblebee seemed to flinch some at the movement thinking Ratchet was going to give him a good slap in the back of the head at first. He let out a small sigh of relief though when not feeling the connection of the medic's hand to his head. Only looking at the object still, he tried to give a small smile.

"Well Rach' there is this human game called soccer, and I wanted to try it. And I need a circular ball to kick around for it, and I can't really kick around a human one, to small ya know," he started pinched two fingers together to show how small it would have been compared to their sizes. "Anyway I needing to find something circular and a good size and your…your…whatever that is seemed good enough. It wasn't till I was outside again kicking it against the wall that I forgot that it had to be bouncy to and make of this special material so it wouldn't break…and obviously metal wasn't that material."

Bumblebee would have been sweating at this point if it was possible for their kind to be able to. The dark gaze of the medic was burning a hole right through him it felt like, and he could only just see he small smirk Prowl still had his face watching the whole scene.

"Bumblebee I ought of-" Ratchet had started as his eyes gave another flash of red, but his own sentence was cut off by a loud alarming sound going through the speakers hooked up around the warehouse.

Bumblebee was the first to react as he quickly ran out of the room, saved by the alarm. Ratchet only swore but it wasn't heard by Prowl over the alarm as he was next to storm out of the room, figuring he would deal with Bumblebee later. Prowl was last to leave as he slowly stood up and did a stroll almost to the main room where Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet already stood.

"Trouble in the city Autobots," their commander spoke, Optimus. "Just another human causing trouble in the city somewhere downtown. You know what to do. Transform and roll out!"

Each of the robots quickly changed into vehicle mode. Optimus became the large fire truck, Bulkhead the SWAT team truck, Ratchet into an Ambulance, Bumblebee into the Captain's car, placing the siren on his hood as he did, and finally Prowl who changed into the driverless Motorcycle. Sirens started to blare as screeching tires could be heard on the pavements and the five Autobots sped down the roads of Detroit off to save yet another disaster from happening. Darkening clouds started to pass over head as they did.

If only they knew something was going to go terribly wrong within the next hour…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terrible, right? Well hopefully not too much. Just setting thing up and giving the daily trouble Bumblebee seems to give to the rest of his team. Hopefully you guys will like the next chapter more when the plot really starts. REVIEWS ARE LOVED I'm TELLING YOU! I'd love to hear of what you guys think so far. Thanks!

----Manda


	2. It's Likely to Storm

**Disclaimer;; **_Nope, still don't own any of the Transformers characters. Hasbro does, and now I envy them sorta because of it. Whatever…_

**Author's Note;; **_Right away I want to thank those people who left me reviews. A few made me feel good about this fanfic for being my first ever, and the others I hope will help me improve. _

_This chapter gets a little confusing though I think, but hopefully not too much. Way to many scene changes for my own good, but eh…whatever. Enjoy!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Evil Has Prevailed**_

_**(Chapter one- It's Likely To Storm)**_

Dark clouds circled above the city. Within a matter of minutes the city had gone from bright and sunny to a darkening overcast with rumbles of thunder being heard off in the distance. It was likely to storm.

The team of Autobots drove on, however, to the downtown area where the trouble was located, Optimus taking his lead in front of the others as the fire truck's sirens wailed almost above all other noise the city had to give off.

"Any idea what we are stopping this time Optimus?" Ratchet asked, the ambulance car pulling up ahead some so he was driving next to the fire truck at this point.

"I'm not to sure. Captain Fanzone only said that odd energy readings were coming from somewhere downtown. They sent a patrol car in the area to check it out and apparently something big is there, or at least something that the humans never really seen before," the leader replied.

"You don't think it could be more than just human technology we are going up against?" the medic asked after pondering for a moment on what sort of device they would be approaching.

"Possibly, but the Captain also said that the patrol officer saw someone running around atop whatever it was looking like he was…building it, or fixing it maybe even." Optimus thought for a moment on the possibilities of what they were going up against. They didn't have enough information at the time and were only called down to see if they could figure out what was going on and stop it if it was a threat to the city. They would only know once they got there, which should be within a matter of minutes at the rate they were going.

Brining up the rear, Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove at the same pace; though Bumblebee wish he could go faster and speed ahead of everyone else, he didn't think going ahead of their leader would make Ratchet any less angered at him at the time. He already dug himself a nice little grave the medic could bury him once he was done with kicking his aft later. Staying at the back of the group and away from Ratchet seemed like the best thing he could do at the time.

The hood of the car seemed to arch upward, as if the windshield were his eyes and he was glancing up at the skies. The radio in his car mode slowly turned and started to search through the channels before settling on a news caster's voice.

"_And now for Detroit's weather report and it's not a good one. Say good-bye to the sun folks and hello to the rain that will be passing over within the next ten minutes or so. A storm is soon to follow the rain with winds going up to 43 miles per hour and thunder and lightning will be striking down. So either get your rain coats or get inside Detroit, you're in for a nasty evening. Moving onto the breaking news in downtown Detroit-"_

Bumblebee abruptly cut the radio off after hearing the weather. "Oh great Bulkhead, we're going to be stuck out in the rain if this doesn't go quick and easy," the yellow 'bot said, seeming to shiver some to the thought of the cold wet rain seeping between his armor plating and into his circuits and wires. It was always a weird feeling and it took forever for everything to finally dry.

"Cheer up lil' buddy," Bulkhead said in response. "Just another human is all, shouldn't take us too long. I mean, how long you think one of these humans with last up against 'five giant robots from outer space'" the SWAT truck said quoting what he found most other humans calling them. "Besides, maybe the clouds will just pass over and nothing will come."

Bumblebee was about to reply with slight hope that maybe his friend was right, when he suddenly felt a splat on the front of his windshield and the drop of water slowly ran down it. "You were saying Bulkhead?" came an annoyed mutter as slowly more drops of rain started to fall from the sky. It was only 'spitting' at the time, but within the next few minutes it was likely to pick up, along with the winds.

As Optimus and Ratchet discussed ideas at the head of the team and Bumblebee complain even more in the back, Prowl drove between them. The only sounds coming from him were the engines running in his motorcycle mode and the occasional plunking sound as the heavy raindrops hit him.

_So strange how something can change so quickly, _The Autobot thought as he looked up at the sky, which once had nothing but the sun, but in a matter of minutes it had been covered up by thick clouds that somehow managed to drop water down upon everything. Something else Prowl would have to look for on these 'Discovery' channels he had been watching in his free time. As his gaze started to travel back down his eyes suddenly stopped on a large…tower?

It wasn't long before the others seemed to notice it as well; the sound of engines increased as all five mechs went faster, eager it seemed to find out what it was, and what was going on.

Captain Fanzone stood next to his car looking up at the massive tower that loomed above every other building in sight. He leaned against the car, a mix of emotions were across his face. His brows were arched downward, a sign annoyance, for he knew those Autobots were going to be here any minute; he did make the call himself. It was well known that Captain had a thing against all those robots. His eyes, at the same time, seemed to be a bit more…wider than usual. The tower was huge; it came out of no where! What the hell was goin' on here, and who the hell was crazy enough to be at the top of it? Five times one of the officers said they saw someone up there. Not to add in he was completely soaked with the rain that seemed to come out of no where to further add annoyance in any other ways on his face.

He pinched the top of his nose when the familiar hum of approaching cars and sirens was heard. The whole Detroit police force was already there, and there were only five possible beings left to arrive.

_I hate robots…_

The five vehicles came to a halt in front of the Captain, only taking moments to transform into the giant robots they were.

"About time you five got here," Fanzone said in a small, guff voice as he looked up at the robots. "Now that you are here," he pause jerking his thumb back over his shoulder and seem to be pointing to the tower, "care to explain if you have any idea what the hell that is?"

All of the Autobots slowly tilted their chins up as they stared at the tower for a few moments. Even considering the size they were it was…huge to say the least.

"How the pit are we supposed to know?" Ratchet said with his own ruff voice. Looking back down at the captain he continued, "it's nothing too alien, or at least not anything we have seen."

"Just one of you get up there and check it out, alright? And be careful. My officers keep on saying they see someone up there and I don't want to see him falling because you-"

"That's not going to be the case Captain," Optimus said, cutting the human off. Sometimes the Captain really did seem to have a grudge against them with statements like that. Hearing a series of grumbles from the Captain, Optimus turned to his team. "Ratchet, you get back to base and try to figure out what that thing is with the computers. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you two check out the inside of it; I'll be with you two. Prowl," the leader said looking at the ninja 'bot. "You get to the top and try to figure out what is going on up there," he said figuring he would be most likely to reach the top before anyone else. Prowl smirked, having the same thoughts as his leader. "Roll out!"

Ratchet quickly speeded off, after changing back into an ambulance. The others heard him muttering some about having to come all the way out here and just to turn around to go back. At command Bumblebee ran for the tower, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible now as it suddenly started to pick up. Bulkhead and Optimus were soon behind, but the latter stopped for a moment looking at Prowl who had yet to move towards the tower, but was backing away some instead.

"You okay Prowl?" he asked.

Just fine." It was the only reply Optimus had gotten before Prowl was running forward towards the tower. In the moments it took him to reach the tower the ninja robot suddenly took leap and had pulled out two shurikens. The sharp weapons dug into the metal of the building as Prowl hung for a moment before pulling one out and stuck it back in above him.

Optimus watched for a moment as Prowl gradually was scaling the tower to reach to the top. Shaking his head for a moment at the way he had decided to reach the top, he quickly ran to catch up with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were stuck at the base of the tower trying to find some sort of entrance. The two were walking around the base feeling against the wall looking only confused.

"Where the slag is the entrance?" Bumblebee muttered, his own anticipation of getting somewhere dry was getting the best of him. His shuddered slightly feeling the water collecting through his armor and slowly dripping from the platting and cracks into the wires.

"What's the hold-up you two?" Optimus asked as he approached them.

"There's no entrance to get inside," Bulkhead said. "We've already circled it and there's no door, no entrance, no nothing!"

Optimus stood puzzled for a moment. What was this tower? Though coming up with a solution didn't take long at least. "Well, then…make an entrance," he said giving the green mech a small side glance.

Bulkhead only gave his leader a confused look at first, but his eyes suddenly grew. "Oh! Got it Boss-bot," he said with a small smile. Taking one or two steps back from the building he waited for a patient moment as Bumblebee stood in his new line of fire.

"Stupid-fragging..where is the door!," Bumblebee aid off in his own world some pounding on the walls looking for an entrance. Optimus abruptly pulled him away by his arm however and gave Bulkhead a small nod when he did.

The large mech held up one of his arms as his hand circled into a fist and launched out one of his make-shift wreaking ball hands. The solid close range blow made it easy enough to make an entrance. Though metal, the wall made a whole sizable enough for him to step forward and pull the metal apart enough to make a hole for the three Autobots to fit in. In an instant Bumblebee was through the hole and Bulkead waited for Optimus, who stepped in and gave a thumbs up to Bulkhead as he did.

Captain Fanzone gave a small sigh watching the robots went to save the day yet again probably, leaving him to look bad at the end of it probably. He was going to loose his job to these things. Opening his car door to retreat from the rain for a bit, he suddenly stopped as a van drove into sight.

_Oh great…the first news crew. _He thought slamming the door shut. This was he knew job it felt like, holding off the news casters…

_**(Meanwhile at Isaac Sumdac's Personal Lab…)**_

Isaac sat slumped against the chair in his own person lab, the one where Megatron's head stayed in dark shadows. Only a few days ago had the head first make its living presence known, and the Professor was still trying to get used to it, always feeling uneasy when in the lab knowing it was alive now. Though at the time his was exhausted after a long day's work and part of his mind had forgotten about the robot's head as he tried not to fall asleep in the lab.

"Maybe watching tv will help," he uttered to himself picking up a device that looked close enough to a remote. Pushing the button a holographic like screen flickered to life in front of him. The preset channel was on the news as the image of a woman flickered onto the screen. In bold red letters across the bottom the screen was "Breaking News". Watching the back round Isaac was glad for a second for being stuck in his lab at the time with work. The weather looked horrible as the rain poured and the wind blew harshly.

"_In Breaking New Today Detroit, the odd appearance of this massive structure you see behind me has somehow appeared downtown. No one knows what it holds or what it exactly is, but our favorite heroes, the Autobots, are already at work to figuring this mysterious tower out." _The woman on the screen went into a few more details as the camera suddenly focused in on the hole in the wall and Bulkhead climbing through it. It paneled up a few moments later and zoomed in on Prowl, who had a quick pace scaling the tower to reach the top.

"At least it was nothing of my doing today," Isaac said with a small sigh leaning back. Half the time the robots were called Isaac found it had been something in his lab or that he had created that was causing trouble. It wasn't the case this time, or as far as he knew at least. The tower was impressive though. As the camera zoomed back out again for viewers to get a better look at the structure once again, Isaac found himself nodding in approval of the design. Whatever it was, it was impressive.

Professor Sumdac suddenly sat up in his seat though as something appeared at the top of the tower. He squinted his eyes some at the screen wishing the camera man would zoom in on what had appeared. It took the news caster a few moments to see this also.

"_Wait! We have a visual on the man possibly behind the reason for this strange tower! Dan, Dan focus the camera in! Reports of several police officers spotting someone at the top have already come in, but he has always disappeared from sight just as fast. He now seems to be just standing there for everyone to see!" _The image of a man standing there slowly came into focus as Isaac's heart suddenly started to sink.

"Oh, no, no no…," he muttered to himself. "Dante, what are you doing to cause such a fuss?" he finished rubbing his forehead with two fingers.

_It seems- _A dark voice thought to himself. Two red lights from behind Isaac suddenly lit up once again after watching the professor. _Sumdac knows who is causing this pathetic city trouble…_

_**(Back at Downtown Detroit)**_

Dante came out from the tower door yet again, maybe the seventh time now, and the scene didn't change much. Leaning up against the railing that surrounded the edge of the flooring he walked on, and after that open air way up above the ground, he looked down. Police cars still surrounded his great device. His eyes lit up some from the news van that started to build up around the scene. He took a small glance upward.

_Oh, how dramatic…the weather is getting worse. _

Dark hair was plastered to the man's face; wrinkles were obvious on his face to show his age, and steel gray like eyes were small and narrow. He would serve the look of any 'mad scientists' role proud. His white coat was soaked through by the rain at this point, but with the winds if flapped on behind him. The first crack of lightning went off behind him. It was building up for a good movie scene at this point, and that was all Dante really liked, dramatics.

He liked how dramatic his first meeting was with a mind almost as genus as his own. Fifth grade never seemed the same after the science fair as Dante and his 'life long friend's' science experiments blew up nearly at the same time during the fair. How dramatic it was every time he and his friend had thought up something new to create together. How dramatic the change was in the two from scared little geeks to more confident men of science as they grew. How dramatic that friendship finally ceased at their young adult years when his friend suddenly became such a genus he decide to go his own way and become a successful inventor that made the city what is was today. How _dramatic _Isaac Sumdac has just left him in ruins when he real genus of the two was left in the dust and the other led to the life he had today…

His knuckles became white as the grip the man had tightened on the railing, yet his face was calm and collective. It only changed once in the few moments, adding only a small smile…or evil smirk maybe. It was time for a good entrance now; he had his audience down below, and the Autobots none the less, that looked to already be destroying his device, and his speaker system hooked up through the tower so all he said was heard easily way down below.

Oh yes, he thought of everything, no matter how non-important it seemed to be as he adjusted the small microphone that was clipped onto the top of the white lab coat he wore, as close as possible to his mouth so he could be heard.

_**(Half Way Up the Outside of the Tower)**_

Prowl showed no signs of quitting as he continued up, the same motion only taking him seconds to slowly raise another few inches up. The only time he did stop was when a voice suddenly ran out, somewhat static covered, but none the less he could hear someone talking right away through it.

"Citizens of Detroit! No doubt most of you have already seen my creation here downtown, and if not I thank all the local news stations for now broadcasting it to you and making it easier for me to tell all of you this now. My name is Dr. Dante Arkeville. And what you see here is probably the greatest device of all time, greater than anything Isaac Sumdac will ever make," the voice over the speakers said, keeping a low mutter on the last point. "But you all will see my greatness! For today I all give you a first hand demonstration of my device. What does it do? All in good time Detroit, all in good time…" With that the voice abruptly cut off and all the sounds Prowl could hear was the heavy rain hitting against him and the tower.

_That…doesn't sound promising. _

It was the lone though the ninja bot had before he continued his climb up, hopefully making it to the top before Detroit found out exactly what Doctor Arkeville had in plan for the city.

_**(Autobot's HQ; Warehouse)**_

Ratchet's eyes widened some as he stared at the screen.

_No, this is way too much energy…how can something even hold this? _He thought as the chats kept climbing on the computer screen he was staring at.

"Optimus, this is Ratchet," he said opening up a com link between the two.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"This…whatever is going on there it is not good. The readings are going off the charts on the energy levels coming from that thing and…hold on, they're…they're growing. Anything happening there Prime? ...Prime!?" The medic slowly shook his head as he only heard static as a reply.

_**(Inside the Tower)**_

"Ratchet, Ratchet can you hear me, Optimus asked and only signed hearing nothing and looking at Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "This isn't good. Ratchet says that the energy levels from this place are only rising," the leader said looking around the empty space that seemed to ravel up all the way to the top. There was nothing in the tower as far as the three could tell.

"Where's all the energy comin' from in the first place," Bumblebee said as he stood by one of the walls. "There's nothing in here," he added in a mutter giving a small kick to the wall. A few moments after he did the ground suddenly began to shake.

"Bumblebee, what did you do," Bulkhead said, optics growing wide to the sudden change as he looked around.

"I didn't do anything!" the mech replied shuffling away from the wall, his own optics growing in surprise. _At least, I don't think I did…_

Before anything else could happening the base of the floor opened up and coming from who knew where something began to rise up out of it. Prime, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead pushing themselves against the wall as it did and all stared as it kept going and going all the way to the top…whatever it was…

_**(At the Top…)**_

The smile on Dante's face twitched some, like he couldn't hold the position for lack of smiling much in his life. Holding onto the railing once more as things began to shake some he generally kept his balance, looking behind him as a new feature began to rise to his tower. To describe at best what rose up generally looked like a giant lightning rode, a thick and pointed piece of metal coming from the roof , several other pieces of metal sticking out from the main one that rose and had more circular ends.

_Oh how fun! Just to charge it up and let it begin! _The scientists thought as he turned and walked to a control panel that seemed to rise out of the center of the roof also. Looking down and concentrating on the panel before him as his fingers raced to punch in a series of buttons, he never noticed the new presence that appeared up from the side and slowly climbed onto the roof.

Prowl lingered for a moment as he finally reached the top of the tower, peeking over the edge of the side and watched the human for a moment and then swung himself up. Not a sound came from him, except maybe the rain hitting his metal frame, but that couldn't be helped.

_What is-_ The Autobot started a thought and was suddenly cut off by the human's voice.

"About time one of you finally made it up here. I was beginning to think I wouldn't have at least one audience to see my plan fall into place." Dante said not looking up from his work. So maybe he did notice…

Prowl only stood for a moment, maybe a little shocked that he was somehow heard and noticed. His shock was only shaken off at the human turned and looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Prowl is it?"

"Arkeville I take it?" was the only response the bot gave.

"Ah yes. Pleasure, yes? Well maybe no seeing as I…well I won't ruin the surprise for you," Dante said as he turned, finishing with whatever he had been doing on the panel. "It's about to tart any moment now, and I've made sure my programming can't be hacked, not even by robots from space. So lucky you, front row seats!" he said and gave a soft chuckle.

"I'll find a way," Prowl gave in response as he suddenly ran forward and left onto one of the many spikes sticking out from the center one. Getting the shurikens out once more he leaned down as he ran across the beam on it and attempted to dig the sharp blades through the metal to possibly get to the wiring of it to stop whatever was going to happen. He was taken back as the blades only bounced back up from his attempt to dig them through and not a scratch appeared on his mark.

"Haha, nice try my friend, but I wouldn't make it that easy for you to damage my creation," the Doctor said below him as he stared up at the Autobot, amusement written n his face. Prowl let out a slight grunt as he jumped from one beam to the other making his way to the pointed top, weakness lay at the heart of everything. What gave the Autobot the idea that the point was at the top? Well just the fact of the sudden building energy and sparks he saw there.

As all events slowly took into place and things started to fall into how they should Dante Arkeville never took into consideration the one possible thing that would make it all grumble and fail. Mother Nature didn't seem to like him today, and fate didn't either. The storm was growing dangerous and wild, winds blowing at top speeds and lightning striking dangerously close to the top of the tower. The heart of the storm was upon the scene, and what happened next only took a matter or moments.

As Prowl reached the beam sticking out that was closet to the top a boom of thunder sounded that made his audio receptors shake. He faltered trying to clear the sound's echo from his head, and standing still was all it took for a new set of events to fall into place. Before Prowl could even process it a strike of lightning hit the point, electric waves being sent through the device and along on through to Prowl. The boost of energy made everything go haywire in the bot. Circuits overloaded, wires broke free and fried. And this was only what happened to the Autobot. Dante Akeville's invention was a whole other story.

Its energy levels rose once again, beyond what Dante himself had even wanted them to. Sparks dangerously flew from every point as a light show suddenly erupted from the top of the tower. Wires and fuses started to blow and well…it couldn't be described to what happened next.

Out of all the people and robots around Prowl was the only one to feel the sudden change. The change in pressure as everything seemed to squeeze around him, the feeling that his head was about to explode or his main CPU was about to blow. The eclectic pulses being sent through his body, and them numbness wet through him. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He couldn't see anything as his world went dark, he couldn't hear anything, couldn't say anything as his mouth opened.

But just as quickly as the darkness and feeling afterwards came, they suddenly vanished. Lights, sounds, words started to erupt around him. He could feel his body again, feel the wind of the storm rushing about him…and he could feel the sudden falling sensation. Air under his feet, and he was looking up at an ever growing distant top of the tower.

_Oh slag…_ Prowl braced himself for impact of the hard ground below any second now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was WAY longer than I ever expected it to be, but I wanted to give you guys something that showed my summary holds true. If I'm lucky this might be the same length all the chapter will turn out to be, but I am never sure.

If anyone has any characters they might want me to bring in from the older series, just ask. Might need to give me a little info about that character though or a place where I can find information because just for my time being born I didn't get into such things as G1 easily. I can't limit myself to just the characters in Animated.

Reviews all the same are much loved, keep 'em coming people!

Noisystar is luff for editing most of this chapter for me cause my grammar still sucks, but I couldn't wait for her with the rest and wanted to post it already! Also check out her story! 'Universal Problems'. I'm telling you it will make you laugh.

---Manda 3


	3. First Encounters

Disclaimer;; This goes for every chapter after this one too

**Disclaimer;; **_This goes for every chapter after this one too. I do not own Transformers._

**Author's Note;; **_So…yeah. I got stuck for a bit already. Wasn't sure what to really put because some people don't leave reviews answering questions I have for you all. prods everyone on this stories alert list SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK! Enjoy!_

--

_**Evil Has Prevailed  
(Chapter Two- First Encounters)**_

_Internal System Check Initiated…  
Processing…  
Interior Damage Minimal  
Exterior Damage…Repairs Needed_

_Medical Attention Recommended_

_No fragging duh…_ Prowl picked up on some of Earth's more sarcastic human tones and words when it came to the obvious. His internal computer slowly assessed his condition mere moments after his impact to the not-so inviting ground.

His optics slowly flickered to life; or rather, the left one did as the right remained mostly dull as he slowly started to gain his senses after the fall. A small spider web-like crack was on the right side of his blue visor. It stuck together enough but any hard impact to it would send it shattering. Prowl's vision through the one eye was left blurred.

Prowl flexed his fingers trying to get small movement out of anything he could. He only felt a dull ache from the movement so he proceed to try and pull himself up, only to get a sudden sharp pain through his whole system that made his body fall back to the ground. He gave a slight wince hitting the hard ground again.

_Minimal internal damage… _

He blinked his optics a few times trying to get them to clear so he could better see what was going on. The rain and storm was still obvious. He could feel the heavy drops hitting his body, crashes of thunder rang through his head, and even through the hazy optics he could see sudden streaks of lightning in the sky, though none seemed to be as close as the one that stuck him.

Everything else just seemed…too distant. Only outlines were visible through his optics; none of these outlines were Prime or any other Autobots yet. His crash to the ground should have grabbed someone's attention, even Captain Fanzone would have noticed the damage he probably caused in his crash landing and would go on muttering about it.

A dull throbbing pain to his head was starting to grow as he lay there. Gently lifting an arm, with gritted teeth, he lightly placed two fingers where it was coming from. A pink, liquid substance stuck to his fingers and he let out a small series of grumbles letting his hand fall to the ground once more. Where was the medic when you needed him…

Just laying on the ground in pain wasn't going to help Prowl though. He had to get up and try to figure out what was going on again. Did he manage to stop Arkeville's machine, or had the lightning strike done that for him? Letting out a series of mutters knowing the pain coming ahead, Prowl attempted to get himself up on his feet once again. More pain surged through his systems as his CPU flashed warnings in his mind to stop his attempt at getting up.

The Autobot could only clench his fists together and let out a small series of grunts from the pain. The few minutes it took him to get up seemed like hours instead. Prowl's head began to spin once again, the feeling of cool liquid, besides the rain, running down the back of his neck, no doubt more of the pink substance. With his focus still blurred, Prowl swayed and nearly lost his footing. With no intents of crashing back to the ground after just getting up, he managed to catch himself. His balance was there as long as he stayed still in the spot and didn't focus on any one thing for too long.

_If another part of this planet's nature strikes me down again it will be too soon. Stil,l what an odd thing. Self-made electricity from this planet, nothing Cybertron could ever do. Everything is always made there, this just-_

The ninja 'bot was going deep into another set of wonders of the planet when he cut his thoughts off. He couldn't see much what was going on in his state, but he should have been able to hear a few things. The rain was obvious, but what about the sounds of the sirens from the police cars that had surrounded the building? Or the speed talking of reporters that had swarmed in?…or Fanzone for that matte r giving him an audio load about the street damage he had probably caused in his fall?

None of these sounds came to Prowl's audio receptors, unless they were glitching also but he could hear the rain and thunder…and something else all the sudden… What was that? Prowl couldn't place the sound. It was like _whooshing_ sound, coming from above. The mix of engines added in, and within a matter of seconds Prowl could also make out that it was getting louder. 

A sudden feeling of heated air flew over him, a large gust of air nearly knocking him backwards as the source of the noise flew only a few feet over his head.

_What the frag… _he managed to think when stumbling a few steps backward. Blinking his optics he looked up to try and catch sight of whatever had just flown over him. Only having to search the air for a few seconds, Prowl soon locked optics on the source of the noise.

A jet?

Prowl didn't have much else to think when he noticed it making a curve in its flight and was now flying back towards him. His optics behind the visor grew slightly with the jet coming back at what appeared to be an even faster speed. He didn't even have time to react as it flew only a few feet above his head once again, sending another heat gust that hit him square in the back.

The increased speed the jet gave made the gust strong enough to knock Prowl down this time. Ending up on his hands and knees he gave a small gasp as the impact sent shocks through his body.

For a third time the jet sounded as if were approaching. Instead of just zooming over head once more, the loud sounds seemed to stay steady behind him. Casting a glance over his shoulder, sure enough the jet seemed to hover in place about twenty feet behind him. But his optic's locked onto something on the jet, something small on its right wing…something purple.

He might have been nearly blind in one eye, but it only took a few seconds for the Autobot to guess at what it might have been. A few more seconds went by, and Prowl's thoughts were confirmed. After a short series of _clicks, whirrs, _and other shifting sounds, the once-was jet continued to hover a few feet from the ground. It was unmistakable for who the mech was.

_Starscream!?_

It was hard to forget one of the Decepticons that nearly killed Prime (if it had not been for Sari's key) only a week before, not to mention he was second in command of the Decepticons, a fact planted well into every Autobots' mind when learning of the Great War before their time.

Prowl couldn't help but let his mouth slightly part in a surprised gaze when seeing the seeker. _Slag… _He also couldn't help but notice the amused and smug look the seeker had across his face at the stare he was getting from Prowl.

"Oh, don't look so surprised Prowl," Starscream said, more smugness etched in his tone. "Didn't think I would show up, did you?"

_Double slag…_

--

_DUN DUN DUN! Okay whatever. Dramatics much? Well hopefully it was a good chapter. _

_Seriously though guys I need ya to tell me who you guys want to see in this fic. I don't have any clue who to add and basically doing enini mini meni mo! So come on, help me out here! _

_I do thank the one person who did so far though request me to bring someone in. I praise _KrissyRocksOutLoud! 3


End file.
